The Pizza Man
by KateandRickplusSamandAndyLover
Summary: Sam Winchester owns/runs Sammy's Pizza in Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel craves pizza when the order comes the delivery man, Dean Winchester, entices an unexpected reaction. Gabriel (not exactly like Gabriel in the show although similar qualities) comes and surprises Sam with some fun in his life. DESTIEL/SABRIEL. Inspired by Sammy's pizza in my college town. not M until Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENT DAY**

Castiel was craving pizza and it was NOT because he just watched a porno where a pizza delivery boy continues to slap a babysitter's rear. No. Really. It was because a commercial for Sammy's Pizza came on while he was flipping channels on the television in boredom. After deciding he might as well order the pizza, a sausage and pepperoni pizza to be exact. He decided to leave it on the same channel the commercial came on. The TV program, called something like "Dr. Sexy, M.D.", was interesting enough.

About a half an hour later, his pizza had arrived. That's when he saw him. Yes, him. Him as in the man who would make him realize what true love is.

Sammy's Pizza was originally owned by Samuel Winchester. He had a love that surpassed everything else so he decided that being able to make other people happy from eating his pizza was something he could invest in and he did just that.

When he died it got passed down to his daughter and her husband, Mary and John. Mary died when her youngest was six months old and her oldest son was four. John tried to run the place, but his alcoholism got in the way. So, Sam Winchester was already running the place before John died three years ago. Dean never had to time to help Sam and when he did it was like Sam was sentencing him for prison. Always complaining, never even appreciating that Sam wishes he could spend time his friends, or even have time to have friends. It bugged him that he was the younger one and he had to be the most responsible, because if he didn't who would run the place and selling it wasn't an option. At least not for Sam, for Dean I'm sure he would welcome the idea.

He only made small changes to the original place; updating the paint so it looked more modern but still classic, changing the recipes slightly just to add a little kick, maybe adding new exciting pizzas, but it was mostly the same. He did make one change about a year ago though. He added delivery service. There wasn't enough business coming in from just people stopping by and he realized that when people order pizza they don't always want to leave the house. It wasn't a cheap fix, but if the profits were any indication, it was worth it.

**_Six Months Ago_**

_Dean can't believe he is going back to Sammy's Pizza. It's been a year since he made a giant scene leaving, because working there took up all his time, but when doing what he wanted; which consisted of travelling the country eating burgers and pie, costs money. More money then you get from hustling pool (you need money to even hustle pool-at least to start). Also, with no job, it's more money then you get after your brother buys you out of a company that you are supposed to co-own, because you are a jerk and tell him that he is wasting his time with a stupid company. Running out of money makes you realize just how much you should appreciate said brother. Maybe that brother will still give him a job after what a jerk he's been. He is his brother after all; also the shock of him showing up without notice might help his reaction time to the question. _

_Finally he had arrived in Lawrence and was 10 minutes away from Sammy's Pizza and he was started to get nervous, would Sam still be mad at him!? _

**_10 Minutes Later_**

_The bell rings indicating that someone has entered the pizzeria. At first he can't believe his eyes. "Dean!?" "Oh hey Sam." "It's been a year, no phone calls, not even a text and you randomly come in and I get a 'oh hey Sam.'" Well, he's got a point there. What else was he supposed to say, _"oh hey, I just stopped by to see if I could get a job so I could get more money, because I'm totally not responsible like you."_ "Hello!? Dean!? Did you hear me? I asked why you even came back here after telling me how stupid I was" "..I…came back, because I was wrong. You are not stupid, I was. I was stupid to think that I could travel the country and do nothing but what I wanted without an ounce of responsibility. I came because I miss you and also because I was hoping you'd give me a job. I'll take any job, even dishwasher. I just really need money and to be able to work with you would be my pleasure." To say that Sam was shocked was an understatement. First of all, Dean was apologizing. Second, he was saying he was wrong. Third, he was asking him for a job. _

_"Well I've been trying to fill the position of a third delivery man. It's a little better than dishwasher." Dean was so excited. "I'll take it! Thank you I love you, Sammy!" "It's what brothers are for" he said with a smile. Then he continued "and I love you too but don't call me Sammy." "Missed you too Sammy", Dean says with an emphasis on Sammy. "Jerk" "Bitch." And just like that it was like nothing had happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT DAY**

When he opened the door all he was saw was the most amazing green eyes he's ever seen. He couldn't help but look down in a way that was often defined as sexual abuse in high school. He definitely liked what he saw, which was something that sparked his interest as he has no idea what his sexual orientation was. Apparently it involved men. Or a least this man. As he is thinking about this he notices a sensation in his lower brain. Great. Now he had a boner.

Dean was making his usual delivery rounds. He was expecting the same thing to happen that always does. They hand him the money thank him for the pizza and he moves on. What he wasn't expecting was a man with the bluest eyes he's ever seen to stare into his eyes and then continue to check him out with a look of lust. He kind of enjoyed that. That's when the smirk grew on his face and he said, "like what you see?"

This mystery man's response was, "Yes I do rather enjoy what I am seeing." That wasn't the response he was expecting. He was expecting an immediate denial (although it would have been rather futile) but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity to fully check out the other man as he was bisexual. He may not have told everybody this, but that didn't make him any less proud of the fact. He started with his amazing blue eyes and moved down. "In case you were I enjoy what I am seeing too."

"Castiel Novak" Castiel said extending his hand as he continued to blush. "Dean Winchester. Oh by the way you should probably pay for this pizza that is getting cold." "Oh right, sorry." As he grabbed his cash. That's when Dean noticed the bulge of a hard-on in Castiel's jeans. He didn't mind one bit.

"Well I have to continue delivering pizzas but here's my cell...Oh my God is that _Dr. Sexy , M.D_...i love that show" "um yeah...it was on" "it is so good. Maybe we could watch it together sometime. Here's my number..give me a call, when I'm not delivering pizzas" Castiel took the number. "Bye Dean." "Bye Cas"

Sam was having an average day. Customers came in, ordered. The basic average day. Until it was almost close and he heard the bell of the door. Why do people have to come in when he's cleaned everything up?! He looks up instantly isn't mad anymore. He is looking at a man with golden brown locks you can just run your hand through. As he looks down and sees the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you stay later. I was just running late from work and decided that pizza sounded good. I didn't realize how late it was until I looked at my watch and saw the sign on the door." You have to keep in mind it's been awhile since Sam's flirted with anyone. One) he never has time. Two) it's hard to someone that piques your interest while on the job and when you look at someone all he see is customers. He is nervous for that reason, plus there's the that he's not even sure this guy is in to guys. The last time he had to try to figure that out was a little after college, because although being attracted to both guys and girls he really was only attracted to two guys: the guy who became his only boyfriend, amongst a majority of short relationships which were mostly women, and this guy in front of him. So, when he says this next line he knows it is super cheesy and lame, but he can't even think of anything else to say, "For you I'd stay as late you want." The guy glances up at that. Apparently he was expecting to get flirted with by a dude. Is that a good sign or a bad? Then he saw a smirk, "Oh really, I have a lot of energy. I could stay pretty late." "Is that a challenge? Cuz I personally have great stamina" he says winking.  
"Well I have more stamina after I've eaten and I'm really craving a sausage pizza with extra sausage." It was pretty obvious he wasn't just talking about the sausage on his pizza.

Three hours later Sam is covered in flour. Gabriel, as his name apparently was, was on the ground literally rolling on the floor laughing. Sam is close to it. They had made a pizza and ate it about two hours ago, but Gabriel decided that making more of a mess would be hilarious. It kind of was. This was most fun he's had in years. He may have the BIGGEST mess to clean up but it was sooo worth it. Especially when as he's thinking about this as he sees Gabriel stalking over with lust-filled eyes. He looks from his eyes to his lips to his eyes till they get closer and closer. Eventually touching and sending fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little fluffy chapter…well most of the chapters are fluffy but still…**

Castiel called Dean and asked when his next day off was. It was Saturday. Sure enough they spent the day watching a Dr. sexy M.D marathon. They started at opposite ends of the couch and with each passing episode they got closer together until the fifth episode when they were found both fast asleep, Castiel's head on Dean's shoulder and Dean's head leaning on Castiel. That's how Sam found them after he got back from work. He grabbed a blanket, draped it over both off their legs. Turned off the TV and the lights and went up to his room (as when Dean came back he started living in Sam's house again) and remembered Thursday night.

How after he and Gabriel kissed until they were out of breath. It might not have been the kiss that gets you so riled up you are taking clothes off, but it was the slow and sensual that makes you feel like you are in love when you've only just met. The slow kiss that is slow because you are savoring every moment, every texture, and every taste. When Gabriel's angelic lips left his he felt a void. When Gabriel said, "We should probably clean this up," all breathy and full of lust he so wanted to disagree and just have sex with the man, but he refrained and went for the responsible action. Why was that so hard to all of a sudden?


	4. Chapter 4

**And we have smut...well destiel smut...sabriel smut will come soon. **

"Gabriel stop poking me! I'm trying to do my accounting books! Gabr" he was interrupted from his protest from Gabe tickling him. He's laughing hysterically trying to protest but failing. Gabriel finally stopped when Sam was thoroughly out of breath. "I hate you." "We both know that's not true placing a chaste kiss to Sam's lips. Sam kissed him back only to lightly slap him in the arm. They had been dating each other for three weeks, seeing each other whenever they could. They were taking things slowly, as much as Sam liked this another part of him just really wanted to have sex already. Making out left him going to cold showers where his fantasies would still fill his mind making him satisfy himself.

Meanwhile...

Cas and Dean had been on at least ten dates without even a kiss on the lips and they both knew it wasn't from lack of attraction. Every time they would start to look into each other's eyes and pull in for the kiss Cas would freak out and pull away. This was frustrating normally in his relationships they had sex or at least KISSED by the third date whether it was a woman or a man. Never had he been so sexually frustrated while in a relationship. He was in the shower when he suddenly imagined Castiel's lips on his, the kiss deepening until Castiel's shirt was being pulled off revealing a not overly muscled but toned midsection. Dean pulls his shirt off and they go back to making out, Dean pulling off his pants and underwear in one fluid sweep. And then he pulls Castiel's pants off and his underwear revealing his hard erection. Suddenly, around his cock he feels Castiel's lips warm and wet around his hardened penis, occastionly flicking his tongue over the tip. It feels so good all Dean can do is moan "oh god" until Castiel starts playing with his balls while still sucking him off. "OH CASTIEL" he screamed as cum went all over the shower and his hand he had been using to take care of his erection.

Maybe he should talk to Cas about this. As much as he is really beginning to, dare he say, love Castiel he can't keep going on much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

The two people that Dean and Cas had been referring to as "Sabriel" behind their backs were currently making out in Sam's room. Sam and Gabriel's lips were moving in a rhythm they had perfected over the last month they've been dating. Unfortunately to Sam's dismay, this is as far as it has gotten, and he was really getting sick of all the cold showers he's taken; the result of just how much these make-out sessions affected him. Just before it advanced, he could feel that Gabe was about to pull away and leave, so instead of letting him do just that, he Sam pulled the shorter man closer and started picking up the rhythm of the kiss, as if demanding him to stay where he was and continue; Sam was not content with this ending just yet. Gabe pushed Sam away in haste and panting just as hard, growled out said "If we continue to do this, I may start to take advantage of you," looking at Sam with an expression of worry. "It's not taking advantage if I want it," said Sam as he grabbed Gabe back to locked their lips together once again. He started pull Gabe's shirt off with both hands, pausing the kissing only to get the shirt off of his head.

When Sam pulled him closer he was surprised by just how much Sam wanted the same thing, and Gabriel could feel his arousal increase even more. He was faced with two outcomes: either he had to leave or he would jump the taller's bones, and with the way he was feeling right now, he wondered why the fuck he waited to do it. Sam obviously had been wanting it since the first time they kissed. He wanted it since the first time they had kissed too, he was just nervous that if they sex it would end the same way as all the others he's had in the past; either made completely on sex, with no romance involved or they would have sex and it would end in the same way you would see in those stupid romantic comedies—but without the sappy make up kiss in the rain. He really didn't want to lose Sam. Sam was the best thing he's had…well, his entire life. With Sam he wasn't afraid to be his annoying self because Sam loved that part of him along with everything else. That's when he voiced his thoughts but only what he could out with his lust. "If we continue to do this, I may start to take advantage of you."

Sam suddenly felt his shirt getting pulled off. He probably would have seen it, but his eyes were closed due the blood flowing to his other head. There was a pause in the pulling of his shirt and he opened his eyes to see Gabe staring at his chest with darkened eyes. "Gabe, are you okay!?" "uh yeah, sorry" and they continued as they were before, with slightly harder penises. The shirt on Sam is pulled off, with Sam's help. His hands go from his shirt to Gabe's pants, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down as quickly as can to reveal a semi-hard penis. Sam feels s his pants being pulled down as well, his cock getting harder each moment. They both simultaneously pull their own boxers down, suddenly feeling a magnetic feel to the other person, their hardened members rubbing together causing friction. This caused Sam to react even more animalistic as he pushed Gabe into the bed. With one hand he grabbed Gabe's cock and started stroking. Gabe moaned into the kiss. Sam wanted to hear that sound forever. He would make him make that sound again if it was the last thing he did.

Gabe felt Sam's lips leave his, feeling disappointed until he felt his neck being sucked on and licked and his next breath was filled the loudest moan he's ever heard personally come out of his mouth. Suddenly Sam's lips moved from his neck, to his chest moving down until he reached the nipples where sucked, flicking with his tongue when he moved away. They haven't even done the act yet, but Gabe already knew Sam was great in bed. Sam suddenly started doing a combination of kissing and licking done to Gabe's cock which was now fully erect. Sam took it into his mouth sucking harder and harder, always flicking his tongue over the tip. Gabe came, not lasting long feeling Sam's mouth over his member, while Sam came simply from hearing Gabe's orgasm. It wasn't long till they were ready for some more…

Dean and Cas, known to Gabe and Sam as "Destiel", were at a restaurant. They were talking when suddenly Dean's hazel eyes locked onto Cas' big blue ones. They were slowly leaning in when Cas looked away suddenly changing the subject. Dean decided this was the time to ask about the panicking…over a kiss. It's not like he expected him to have sex or something. Instead of responding to Cas' question, which he didn't even remember really-something about his food or something, he said, "why do you do that?" "Do what?" "Not that I don't know that you know exactly what I'm talking about, but I'll indulge—Whenever we are clearly about to kiss, you stop, panic and act as if nothing has happened when it clearly has. We've been dating for a month and not that I don't find waiting for this worth it I would at least like a reason, because cold showers are not cutting it anymore." He then noticed how red Cas' face was.

Castiel didn't even know what to say. The whole avoidance thing had been working just fine, clearly he should have planned for if it stopped working and Dean finally said something about his mini panic attacks. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Dean. He was that it was all he could think about, but he had never kissed anybody before, and he didn't want to let Dean down. What if Dean's fantasies were better than the real thing? What if the only person he's even felt compelled to kiss, hated to kiss him. He would be left with nothing. Well I guess it doesn't matter, he would lose him either way if he didn't voice his thoughts. He looked to Dean who had an expectant look on his face, "I…I've never kissed anybody before..and I really just don't want to disappoint you. What if I suck at kissing?" The last part was barely audible. Dean just looked at him sympathetically, "Why didn't you just tell me?" The look he gave Castiel made him shiver. All he could see was the love in his eyes. That was when he decided that he would risk it, but not in the restaurant. Instead of answering Dean's question he placed more than enough cash to cover the bill and the tip and dragged Dean out of the restaurant where he proceeded to crash his lips onto Deans. Dean didn't respond right away, due to the shock, but after a couple seconds he matched Cas' rhythm. Suddenly Cas was rubbing his tongue along Dean's teeth and his mouth opened allowing his tongue inside his mouth. Seconds later Dean realized he was on a street getting a hard-on. The reason he realized this is because he heard someone scream "Get a room!" That was when he pushed Cas away gently and said "You were worried about sucking at kissing!? Well, please don't worry about that ever again," and proceeded to call a cab with a strain in his voice. He really needed to get home and kiss Cas again…soon.

Sam and Gabe had started making out again this time with more lust fueling their movements, their tongues moving in perfect sync. The rhythm was harder, faster, and stronger than during their first round. Suddenly Sam felt Gabe pull away, only to ask him if he had any lube, to which he replied "night stand, second drawer" in a strained, hurried voice. He really wanted to feel Gabe inside of him. Normally he was the top considering his height, but there was something about Gabe that made him want to do something different. That was when he felt Gabe turn him over on the bed. He then felt Gabe's finger full of lube in his hole. Sam let out a hiss that communicated both pleasure and pain. Then Gabe inserted two fingers and, after a little while, a third. Then with his legs surrounding Sam, he inserted his penis into Sam, who let out what some would consider a hiss and a moan combined into one sound. Then Sam moved up and down hitting the prostate each time. He continued to do this at a steady rhythm, until Sam practically shouted "faster! Faster!" and that he did. Eventually Sam said, "I'm gonna…" and exploded. Almost immediately after Sam came, Gabe did. They lay exhausted on the bed with Gabe half on top of Sam and they fell asleep like that. When they woke up in the morning they had somehow curled up closer together. Sam looked at Gabe and said "I'm gonna shower, you're welcome to come with," and walked into the bathroom, located in his room. Sam never got to see Gabe admire his lover's ass, and then quickly run to catch up.


End file.
